13 x 7 is 28, Professor!
by KatherineTheMoth
Summary: Will Luke try to prank the great Professor Layton by convincing him that 13 x 7 is 28? Or will Layton see through this elaborate trick? Yep, it's another Abbot and Lou Costello based fanfic. Have fun!


13 x 7 is 28, Professor!

**Disclaimer: All Professor Layton characters belong to Level-5. The Abbot and Lou Costello comedy stand-up bit called "13 x 7 is 28" is originally owned by them.**

It was a calm, cloudy day in London. In GreenSheller University, Professor Layton was reading some books on archeology in his office. He was comfortably seating in one of the chairs in his office while reading his book. At around 3:30 PM, Luke Triton slammed Layton's door open wide enthusiastically while exclaiming, "Professor! I have something cool to show you!".

Layton put his book down as he looked up to see Luke's excited face. He smiled but gently reminded Luke, "I can see that, but please open the door gently next time. It is ungentlemanly for someone to barge open doors without any reason".

Luke's head drooped down in shame as he replied, "Sorry, Professor. But would you like me to show you a neat trick in mathematics?".

Layton nodded and said, "Ah. So, it's about math, huh. Very well. I am well-versed in mathematics. I'll gladly listen to what you've learned, Luke".

Luke then walked toward Layton's desk and grabbed some paper and pencils. He then used his hand to gesture Layton to come toward him. Layton did come to his desk and looked at Luke eagerly waiting for him to start.

"Okay. Now, I know that at first it doesn't make sense, but I will prove that 13 times 7 equals 28. I will show many ways how this can be done!" Luke explained while waving his pencil like a teacher would do.

Layton raised his eyebrows at that claim, but he soon smiled and nodded. He figured that he should allow Luke to explain his reasoning. He crossed his arms and said, "Alright, Luke. Show me what you've come up with".

Luke eagerly placed one of the papers on the desk and used his pencil to write the numbers on the paper.

"Okay. First, we are going to start by having 7 divide 28. This first part is very tricky because of the number 2. Now, why is that the case, Professor?" Luke asked.

"Because 7 can't divide into 2, Luke," Layton answered while deciding to follow along Luke's logic.

"Exactly! It's _way_ too small. Since that is the case, that 2 is going to 'loan' 7 a 1. Here. I'll write a 1 one the side of the division. Now, we know that 8 divided by 7 is also 1. I'll mark a 7 below the 8. Our next step is having the 2 join the 1 on the bottom. This makes it 21," Luke explained while writing the numbers.

"Now, why would you drop the 2 to the 1 at the bottom? Didn't it technically had 'loaned' a number already?" Layton inquired as he was interested in this line of reasoning.

"Simple. Because this is still a part of the division process. You have to divide _all_ of the numbers of the dividend. It won't make sense otherwise if it is left unfinished. As I was saying, we are now going to divide 21 by 7 which equals 3. Thus, the 3 joins the quotient. The result is 13. There! We have successfully divided 28 by 7 and made it 13!" Luke ended proudly.

"Hmmm. Impressive, Luke. But I honestly doubt that could be applied again. Sure, you've proven the inverse of 7 times 13 is 28 by division, but are there any other ways it can be proven?" Layton challenged gently.

Luke beamed with excitement. He felt like he was a genius that had uncovered an undiscovered secret. He then begun his next math problem.

"Why yes, there is! Here is the next problem," Luke said as he began to write the numbers.

"Now, you've said that I've only proven it through division, right? But what if we actually prove it through multiplication? Is that the proof you needed, Professor?" Luke asked while waiting for the professor to reply.

Layton nodded as he answered, "Yes, that would be splendid. This will be a good test if 13 times 7 equals 28. Though it would never work".

Luke smiled knowingly as he said, "Oh, but I bet it will! Just watch. I'll place 13 on top then 7 below it. Now, 7 times 3 is 21. Also, 7 times 1 is 7. All I got to do is put 7 under 21, and then I add them up! 21 plus 7 is 28. Therefore, it is possible for 13 times 7 equals 28 in this way! Take that, Professor! I've proven it again!".

Layton can see that Luke is almost jumping up and down in excitement at this point. He can't help but laugh a little in amusement in this little math challenge.

"Hahaha, well done, Luke. You've clearly foiled me again," Layton replied a little playfully. He then smiled as he gave his last challenge to Luke.

"Now, I really doubt that it can be done through addition. After all, seven 13's can't possibly add up to 28. There is just no way!" Layton said as he lowered his hat a little. But, Luke came prepared.

He responded with, "Oh, but it's actually possible, Professor. Let me show you".

He proceeded to write seven 13's on the paper. He is ready to count when Layton interjected.

"Hold it. Perhaps** I** should join you just in case there is a miscount," Layton interjected as he put his hand out in front of Luke.

"Well...okay. Now, let's begin!" Luke said a little tentatively.

"Okay. First, there is 3, then 6, 9, 12-" Luke began to count.

"Ah, ah, ah. Let me do it, Luke. Please?" Layton asked a little politely.

"Fine. But I'll at least show you how," Luke replied while allowing the professor some room near the desk.

"Let's see now..." said Layton as he points his finger on the paper. He starts to count the 3's. "3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21!" Layton counted while feeling confident that he found a hole to Luke's logic.

Nevertheless, Luke continued where Layton had stopped counting by counting the 1's. "22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28!" Luke exclaimed as he wrote 28 on the paper.

Luke put the pencil down and grabbed the paper to show it to the professor. He felt really proud that he accomplished this challenge.

"See! See! Didn't I tell you how cool this is? It is possible for 13 times 7 to be 28! What do you have to say, Professor?" Luke said while proudly holding the paper to his face.

Layton just laughed as he said, "Hahaha. Yes, Luke, I see your point. I've got to say that you've really had put a lot of thought into it. Again, I'm impressed. However, there is just one small problem".

Luke frowned a little as he lowered the paper. He asked nervously, "Huh? But...but how could there be? I did it right!".

"It's not that fact you did it wrong, per se. It is because I already know about this elaborate trick," Layton clarified while crossing his arms.

Luke's eyes went wide as he took a step back. He was shocked that Layton knew all about this trick. When he regained his speech, Luke shouted, "Ah! No way! You knew?! How come you didn't tell me?!".

Layton explained, "Well, you were so excited about showing me a mathematical trick that I simply couldn't ignore even if I already know it. I didn't want to damper your spirit if I'm aware of this trick, so, I'd allow you to show it to me. I really do care about you developing new interests. Who knows? If you are genuinely interested in mathematics, it is possible for you to find a career which delves into that area. I really do want to see you be passionate about the things you love to talk about and show. Besides, since I'm a teacher, well, I guess it was my instinct to see my students be passionate about something, even when it's not about archeology".

Luke then brightened up. He said, "Did you really mean that, Professor? You really want me to be passionate about the interests that I love?".

Layton nodded as he said, "I do, my boy. I simply wish for you to be happy. Make any decision you wish to do for your future career. It's that kind of freedom I want you to have".

Luke then smiled broadly as he gave the professor a hug. "Thank you, Professor! I'll find my passion, and I'll make you proud!" Luke exclaimed while hugging Layton.

Layton nodded and hugged Luke back. He already felt proud of Luke. He sees him growing and learning each day. He knew that Luke will grow up to be a successful gentleman. He has that level of faith in him.

Luke broke off from the professor. He put his hand under his chin as he said his thoughts out loud, "I wonder, Professor. When did you learn about this trick?".

Layton answered, "Oh, that. I first learned it from my father. I've got to say that I really didn't see how or why it is possible to make 28 out of 13 times 7 until my father explained it to me. I've always assumed that 13 times 7 is 91, but then I've figured it out that it was just a prank pulled by my father. That's how I was aware of your trick, Luke".

Luke nodded as he understood. "Now, I understand. Still, it would have been pretty funny if you actually fell for this trick. I guess nothing passes you, huh, Professor?" Luke said happily.

"Ha, ha, ha. I guess not, Luke," Layton replied smiling.

Even when pranks fail, the two of them can share a bonding moment together just as good friends do. That is the lesson that Luke had learned.

**Another one-shot done. Let's be honest here. That "13 x 7 is 28" bit really does sound like a puzzle. Perfect to be incorporated into a Professor Layton game. Anyway, please R&R.**

**(A/N I did some editing here, and I had fixed the slight grammar errors here and there. I hope it is better now!)**


End file.
